


Car radio

by handsforguns



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I suck at writing, M/M, Smut, joshler addict, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsforguns/pseuds/handsforguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone stole Tyler's car radio, so he goes to get a new one where he meets Josh the hot sales man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now I just sit in silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I don't know how to write properly,I use to many commas, not enough periods, and also this story sucks.

Tyler's P.O.V

Tyler was so glad he finally had the money to buy himself a new car radio. He had been sitting for weeks in silence while he drives. He's a college student so with his part time job at a local music store he doesn't make that much.  
When he makes it to the store, he is greeted by a guy with pink hair.

"Hi my names Josh, is there anything I can help you find today?" Josh says in his friendly tone of voice.

"Um, Hi I'm Tyler, I'm looking for a new car radio" He says shyly. He cant help but notice how cute Josh is.

"Ok well they are over here, and I can help you pick one out" 

Tyler follows Josh and as he's walking behind him he cant help but stare at Josh's ass in the tight ripped jeans hes wearing. Josh turns around and sees where Tyler was looking and when he looks at Tyler with a grin, Tyler cant help blushing .

"So here's all that we have in stock but I can order a different one for you if you would like" Josh says with a wink.

"Um, none of these would work in my car so yah that would be great" Why was he winking at me? Is he Flirting? Does he think I'm--

"Sure we can go check what he have online. So what brings you here to buy you a car radio?"

"Well someone stole my car radio"

"Seriously? Who would steal a car radio?" Josh says as he giggles

"I don't know someone who didn't want to sit in silence I guess"

Josh laughs and Tyler thinks his heart is going to stop beating. Its the cutest laugh and Tyler would rather listen to it all day instead of having a new car radio. Josh helps tyler pick out a radio that's in his price range for his car. 

"So I'm going to have to order it and it will come in 2-5 days so if you give me your number I can call you when it comes in" Josh says with a grin on his face. Tyler wishes Josh wanted his number for other reasons but that would never happen. Josh was to good for him and probably not even gay. Even if he was gay he probably already had a super hot boy friend . Tyler realizes that Josh gave him a pen and paper so he writes his number down.

"Well ill call you as soon as it comes in"

"OK, thanks for all the help, bye"

"Bye" josh says as he waves goodbye to Tyler. Tyler couldn't wait till he got to go back and see Josh again.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been 3 days already and Tylers starting to worry that Josh hasn't called him back. What if he doesn't wanna see me again? His head hurts from thinking to much so he takes a nap.  
Buzzzzzz.......  
Tyler wakes up to his phone ringing and he doesn't recognize the number

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler its Josh" Tyler suddenly wakes up from the haze he was in. Josh called me back!

"Oh, hi" Shit why did I just say that? I sound so stupid.

"So your radio came in and you can come pick it up. But I only work till 5 so if you wanna see me again you will have to come in before that" Does he want me to come see him? I'm not missing this opportunity.

" Ok ill be there in about a hour"

"OK see you" 

Tyler runs to the shower. He takes the fastest shower he has ever taken. He wants to hurry and he Josh. There was just something about him that Tyler really liked. He puts on some jeans, a hoodie, and some vans. He rushes out the door.

The whole car ride there he did care that he was thinking too much. He was thinking about Josh. When he arrived he practically ran to the door. When he walked in he sees Josh sitting there.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Tyler wonders if he was or he just had nothing to do.

"Maybe" Josh says with a smirk and starts to walk away from Tyler. Tyler follows till they get to a room that says 'employees only'. Tyler stops walking as Josh opens the door.

"You can come in if you want" josh says with a laugh. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to get in trouble"

"Its ok, I cant really get in trouble because I am the boss" 

"You own this place?!" Tyler wonders why Josh helped him that day instead of making another worker do it.

"Yah its a family business, I don't really have to work here everyday but I do cause I have nothing else to do"

"You don't have a girl friend or friends to hang out with?" Tyler wonders why he would go hang out with others. He seems like he would be a popular guy, plus hes really attractive so its not like he cant get a girl friend.

"My friends all work, and I don't like girls" He says with a smirk. Tyler gets super excited. If he doesn't like girls that means he's gay! and that means maybe he was flirting with Tyler the whole time and not just being friendly.

Tyler realizes they have been walking this whole time. He didn't even notice because he was so focused on Josh. When they finally stop Josh reach's for a box on a shelf. When Josh reach's up all of the muscles in his arms show and Tyler can't help staring.

Josh notices and says "Like what you see" and then laughs. Tyler loves Josh's laugh. He could listen to it all day. 

"Maybe" Tyler says as he's blushing with a big smile on his face.

Josh starts walking back and when he's walking he can't help but think of how cute Tyler is . Josh doesn't know why but he just feels a connection to Tyler. When they make it back to the door Tyler opens the door for Josh.

"Thanks" Josh says with a wink. Tyler blushes and laughs.

Josh starts to walk out of the store and then he realizes that he already paid. This makes him sad because even if paying only takes a minute, that would be another minute with Josh. Josh walks to Tyler's car and waits for him to open it.

"How did you know this was my car?" Tyler says

"It seems like something you would drive. And its the only one in the parking lot." Tyler looks around and sees he's the only one there. He feels stupid for asking the question and Josh must have seen it on his face because he starts laughing really had and Tyler joins in. When Tyler has it in the car he almost starts saying something when Josh gets a phone call. Tyler cant hear what the other person is saying but he sees that Josh has a worried look on his face and end the conversation with "Be right there"

"Um, I have to go but maybe I could help you put it in tomorrow or something" Josh knows that Tyler is completely capable of putting it in himself because anyone could do it. But he asks anyways so he can spend time with Tyler.

"Yah that would be great!" 

"Cool, here's my number and you can call me when your free, I'm open pretty much anytime" Josh says as he writes his number on the box that the radios in. 

"Ok, ill call you tomorrow, bye" 

"Byeeeeeee" Josh says with a huge smile on his face as he walks away.

Tyler sits in his car for a while trying to put together what just happened. Josh gave Tyler his number and wants to see him again. The whole drive home Tyler thinks about Josh.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that was probably horrible but if you actually liked it please tell me cause I would write more


End file.
